Legend of the Tiger Exorcist
by Raya nuva
Summary: The Legend of a new Exorcist begins when Onyou Karu came to the Dark Order, the Earl seems to be enraged at the appearance of Onyou Karu and why is Kanda Yu glaring at her.with such ferocity will these two be enemies?. going to be rewritten


**Legend of The Tiger Exorcist **

**enter Onyou Karu **

**disclaimer **: I don't own D gray man this a fan made story my first try at D gray man

* * *

**summary:** the legend of a new Exorcist begins when Onyou Karu came to the dark order, the earl seems to be enraged at the appearance

of Onyou Karu and why is Kanda Yu glaring at her with such ferocity will these two be enemies or will they unite against a common enemy?.

The story starts at the dark order as Karu Walker walks up the path to get to the dark order when she reaches the gate she is attacked by Kanda Yu.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**note:** she has pentacle on the middle of her forehead that causes her synchronize with Akuma and Exorcist's.

loves: dancing

faults: short temper cynical to a point especially with Kanda but is hypocritical to herself when she is by herself .

She has Iatrophobia- Fear of going to the doctor or of doctors.

Innocence :parasitic type silver tiger mantle

hair color: long dark brown with white streaks like a tigers(hair goes all the way down to her waist but is pulled back into a ponytail)

face:(she has average features )

------------------------------------------------------------

**history: **Karu is not Allen's real sister but he treats her like a sister, Allen and Mana rescued Karu from starvation a long time ago when she was wandering

around the streets so they became friends and traveled around with Mana before he died. After cross took them as pupils, they got separated until Karu

found her way to the Dark Order by meeting another exorcist.

* * *

The winds were blowing fiercely as a young 15 year old girl made her way up the path "Brrr its cold, I knew should've have worn my cloak today"

looking up at the tower that loomed ahead like some dark omen, 'this is the place Allen and I are meeting so I better get a move on' she ducked her head

and hurried toward the gate as the wind blew.

* * *

"who is that girl?" one of the scientists asked a guy who looked like he was the supervisor, who was watching the young girl as she ducked her head and

hurried up the path.

"I don't know but she could be a intruder what do you think Reever?"

the man next to him nodded "let us see when she gets to the gate supervisor" a girl came in caring a tray with cups of coffee.

* * *

as Karu reached the gate she looked around and called, "hello I am Karu Walker I was sent by General Cross to meet my friend Allen, is this the famous

dark order?" she heard muttering then a reply from a speaker, "we didn't know that Cross had another student so take a quick examination from the

gatekeeper". Karu turned to face the gate as it sprouted a humongous pair of eyes.

'now I have seen everything, However a gate that can sprout eyes Cross never said anything about this." she then shook her head in digust 'no he never

said much to us except making us pay his stupid debts and running off to flirt with women' she glared at the ground as the gatekeeper began scanning her.

* * *

Reever suddenly remembered the incident with Allen when he came to the gate. "oh...boy" he sighed.

* * *

Outside, the wind had calmed down slightly as Karu stood under the searching beam of the gate keeper. "I wonder if Allen made it here..." Suddenly, two

things happened. One, the gatekeeper began going nuts. "This girl bears the mark of an akuma pentacle! Get her out of here!!" The second thing that

happened was the appearance of a man, who in Karu's opinion, looked like a samurai. All the man said was "you got nerve to come here by yourself" With

that he, charged.

Karu saw him coming toward her with intent to kill, reacting quickly she dropped the suit case she was carrying, activating her innocence as he

swung his sword at her face as she tried to dodge out of the way she got cut across the arm which opened up a huge gash. she cluched her shoulder as she

called out frantically.

"Wait I am not an akuma let me explain!" he made to rush her again but stopped a few feet away, "che is that a anti akuma wepon you carry girl?"

she nodded "yes I am an exorcist" the mans eyes widened as he turned and glared at the gatekeeper with a look that could probably burn a holethrough

a person.

"Gate keeper, you messed up again!". As he turned back to Karu he snapped "explain quickly" while shooting her a cold glare. Karu then

explained, " My master had sent a letter about Allen who is supposed to be here but he also added another note that told this Supervisor Komui about me."

* * *

everyone looked at Komui who continued to drink his coffee until he snapped his fingers "bring me the letter that cross had sent about Allen and can

someone get Allen to the gate" Reever felt so annoyed that he wanted to throw something at the supervisor as he dug through the papers on Komui's desk

another guy went to find Allen. Reever pulled the letter out of the pile and tossed it to Komui who reopened the second letter and read.

_P.s I will also send a girl named Onyou Karu she is the brat's childhood friend and she_

_wields a parasitic innocence she will be useful._

_Cross Marian_

after he finished the letter there was a moment of silence then "Lenalee more coffee please"

Everyone in the room had a gaped at him with their mouths open, and Reever seethed with annoyance as Komui gave another order.

"Reever, tell Kanda to cease the attack." Reever glared at Komui as he spoke into the headset.

"Kanda, that's enough. Cease your attack."

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Kanda thats enough cease your attack"

Kanda ignored the order and menaced Karu with his sword while she had the mantle activated ready for a fight.

"why are you so rude to people you have just met?" said Karu as Kanda slowly moved his sword away from her neck and said

"che I don't need to answer a cursed girl"

he sheath his sword then turned away from her. Karu felt angry at what he said and made it clear that she was angry ** "**Hey don't discriminate against others

because they are cursed, you big jerk!!!". he grunted and walked away as Allen came up to her.

"Ignore Bakanda he is a real big idiot" she nods as they walked together Allen smiled as he regarded her warmly.

"it's good to see you again Karu lets get inside, Lenalee can show you around so you don't get lost like you used to and we can talk about old times

together", She grinned as she felt a joy that she hadn't felt for a few years.

"it is good to see you too Allen yes that sounds great and you can also introduce me to everyone that I haven't met". as they entered the tower

arms around each others shoulders and chatting like two best friends always do.

* * *

this is a rough draft

if I need to edit let me know please constructive

I am not going to upload any stories for a while

I need a break and I need to research more about D gray man


End file.
